1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for providing a pressurized water stream for dental hygienic cleaning. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus of the aforesaid class which is mounted on a faucet and which derives water stream pressure directly from the drinking water supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well established that regular and thorough dental cleaning is essential for healthy teeth and gums. Yet, individuals consider brushing and flossing to be an onerous chore that must be repeated day after day.
In response to this public dissatisfaction, a number of dental products have been introduced with varying amounts of success. For instance, new kinds of toothbrush designs, new kinds of toothpaste, dental floss holders, specialized mouthwashes, and electric toothbrushes have been marketed over the years.
One kind of dental hygiene product of great note is that which produces a pressurized fluid jet via a self contained water tank and pump. Examples of such conventional fluid jet products are those manufactured by Teledyne Water Pik under the trademark "WATER PIK", Viadent, Inc. under the trademark "VIA-JET", and Bausch and Lomb under the trademark "INTER-JET". These conventional fluid jet products operate by water (or other fluid) being pumped to a hand-held nozzle which sprays water (or the other fluid) under pressure toward the user's dental tissues. The concept is that the spray will serve to dislodge food and other bacterial hiding places on and between teeth and gums so as to provide a truly clean mouth.
While the conventional fluid jet concept is truly excellent, it suffers from a number of disadvantages. It requires that a bulky pump and tank unit be kept on a counter top of the bathroom; it requires the unit be plugged into a potentially hazardous electrical outlet; and it requires the user to be burdened by set-up and dismantlement.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a water jet dental hygiene apparatus which has none of the disadvantages of conventional fluid jet products.